Passing Strange
by WheezingAngels
Summary: A wayward child of the sea sat on a swing in an empty playground at night, strangely, a pirate of similar interests wandered by at the same time.
1. East of Eden

_**Hello again. Here is a lovely little ficcy for a fantastic movie/character/actor. Really couldn't help myself, and of course there's literally four Steve the Pirate fics out there. I hope I don't disappoint and this is just one big chapter/isolated fic.**_

_**And oh my god if you haven't seen Dodgeball, GO WATCH IT! It's a random ass comedy, one of those flicks I watch periodically and continue to enjoy. Everyone I know who has watched it loved it, so I recommend it highly!**_

**East of Eden**

"It's not the coast of the Atlantic," Anabel sighed, closing the double glass behind her. "But it's a hell of a lot warmer." She smiled at her comfy bedroom. Every bit of it screamed her, from the yellow settee beside the stairs, to the blue bedspread in front of her. With a smile on her face she walked across the wooden floor to open the first of her two yellow wardrobes. Pulling out a soft pink dress she reached into the matching dresser for undergarments

Anabel clipped the pink bra around her back and slipped into the thin white shift. She looked at her reflection in the mirror above the bureau. Her pale skin was like porcelain against the white fabric. The only thing saving her were the multitude of brown freckles across her body. She lifted her hands to envelope the hip length orange hair into a messy bun.

Frowning at her reflection, she let the tresses fall back down to its natural state. After pulling on the pink dress, Anabel reached back into the wardrobe for her white flats. Making her way down the two flights of stairs, Anabel felt a chill on the back of her neck on the empty second floor. Sure she had used the furniture there along with new things to fill it up, but the fact that she lived in a four bedroom house alone was unsettling.

Reaching the front hall, Anabel picked the white cotton purse up from the table by the stairs and walked out the door. Making sure to lock it behind her she enjoyed the walk down the path from her old farmhouse. Turning just as the sun began to dip behind the horizon she smiled at the great beast before sliding into her little truck. The old red Chevy had come with the house when her aunt had left it to her. Not coming from much, and not having much, Anabel packed up her little life in Nova Scotia to move to Oceanside, Los Angeles.

She plugged her iPod into the tape player of the truck, starting it up and pulling out of the gravel driveway. Anabel sang along with the words happily. Soon she reached the outskirts of town, the drive was relatively short. She parked alongside a small park, leaving the music playing and the window down. Anabel walked the few feet towards the lonely swings. Still singing along she settled into the leather seat. Anabel began swinging gently and threw her head back.

Her closed eyes popped open at the sound of steps on the sidewalk. Her mouth snapped shut and she blushed, pulling her head upright in embarrassment. Swinging a little higher Anabel turned her head toward the truck, intending to see who was walking by. Her lips parted slightly as a pirate came past the line of trees. Tilting her head as their eyes met.

"Sorry about the music." Anabel called out, the pirate stopped just before the line of gravel for the swing-set.

"S'no problem lass." The pirate smiled awkwardly, leaning his arm against the metal post. Anabel smiled back, kicking out her legs again to swing. She held out her hand toward the empty swing across from her.

"Would you like to join me?" Her voice was sweet, his eyes searched her face for malice. After a brief hesitation, the pirate nodded and took the offered swing. "My name is Anabel Starr." Anabel planted her feet on the ground and held out her right hand.

"The name be Steve." He took her hand with gentle strength, lifting it to place a chaste kiss on her knuckles. "Steve the Pirate." Anabel giggled, he let her hand drop and she lifted it to cover her small smile. His growling voice had her cheeks heating up.

"A pleasure." Anabel whispered, her head dipping slightly. Anabel's head stayed focused on the ground for a beat. Her eyes flicking upwards slightly to watch Steve's pointed leather boots shuffle in the gravel.

"I'm not much a talker, ye'see?" Came his scratchy voice again. Anabel lifted her head and smiled. It was a sweet smile, one so innocent it was infectious. As a result, our beloved pirate was reduced to grinning sideways and blushing ever so little.

Anabel took the pause to soak up the way his strawberry blond curls seemed to float down his shoulders. It was so many shades lighter than her deep orange, it was almost golden. Anabel tucked her own hair behind her ear, turning her face downwards again and biting her lip. Steve's hair looked to be soft to the touch, and a strange part of her longed to take him home. If only to brush and run her fingers through it. To laugh while she braided and un-braided it, just to keep touching it long after was necessary.

The thought wasn't strange to her, it invoked no feelings of embarrassment. When she graduated and moved to the city, as big as a city can get where she came from, often Anabel would find herself staring at a person on the public buses. Clearing her throat, Anabel lifted her head again. "What brings you to the park on a Tuesday night?" Steve's eyebrow raised at the simple question. Most people would point out his blatant appearance at the beginning of a conversation.

Anabel's tiny face didn't stare at him in appaulation, nor did it sneer in general disdain. It merely looked at him with a smouldering calm. the likes of which he hadn't seen in a long time. "Still nights like this git me sea legs achin' some fierce." He added a grin to the end of his answer, eliciting a soft giggle from Anabel. The tinkling sound had him straightening in his seat with a strange feeling of pride.

"Sorry, I'm..." Anabel spoke with laughter in her voice. "I'm just, pleased." She let out a curt nod, satisfied with her word choice. Steve nodded back to show his understanding.

"An' what be yer story lass?" he grunted happily. "Why would a tiny porcelain treasure such as yourself be wanderin' 'bout at dusk?" Anabel smiled again, it seemed to be an irresistible urge around such a handsome swashbuckler.

"I like to smoke outside sometimes." She reached into the pocket of her dress, which to Steve seemed too delicate to harbour such a luxury. Pulling out what seemed to be a homemade cigarette, Anabel lifted it to her lips to search for a lighter.

As the silver zippo snapped to life, Steve blinked at the strange yet familiar smell. "Tha' no' be what me'thinks?" he asked in surprise.

Again a peel of soft laughter, Anabel nodded, letting out a stream of white smoke. "Aye," she grinned, holding it out to him. Steve slapped his knee and let out a boisterous guffaw. He accepted the offered joint, bringing it to his lips and watching the end burn with a red ember. Steve took a swift inhale, holding the breath in his lungs as he passed the smoke back to Anabel.

xx

Anabel let out a little squeak when the doorbell rang from downstairs. Rushing now, she clipped the silver back on her pearl earring before running down to the second floor from her loft. Peeling around the bottom of the staircase on the main floor she reached for the handle of the front door with a grin. On her porch stood a gallant pirate, decked out in his finest attire and holding a glowing bouquet of wildflowers.

As Steve began to grumble out a greeting, Anabel lunged at him. She crushed the flowers between them while circling her arms around his neck in a giggling hug. When she pulled back with a blush he guffawed at the half destroyed flowers. Taking them with an apology she held them to her nose to let their scent waft through her body. Brushing off her apology politely Steve leaned forward to place a chaste kiss on her blushing cheek.

Inviting him in, Anabel skipped off toward the kitchen to find a vase. Steve took his time to admire the grand old house with a smile. His head was poking into the music room when she returned. Quiet conversation was exchanged while he lifted his arm for her to take it. Anabel's fingers slipped around his elbow and he led her out of the house. Taking a quick look around she asked how he had gotten there. With a small blush Steve admitted he had walked. Giving him a shrug, she smiled up and told him a short walk to the diner would be perfect.

They spoke happily during the fifteen minute stroll. In truth Anabel had walked to the seaside establishment in less then ten on her own. But the slow crawl her pirate was leading her in was too seductive in addition to their conversation. Steve was charming to say the least, Anabel's eyes were practically sparkling up at him while she listened to his voice. Thankfully this caused neither of them to notice the odd looks passersby shot them. In addition they failed to notice the other patrons in the diner until their food finally came.

Anabel was about to put some alfredo into her mouth when her eyes left her plate to glance around the diner. About half of them were minding their own at that moment, the other half kept shooting glances at their table. A mixture of reactions, none of them positive. Her heart sunk and she frowned around the noodle. Letting her fork fall back to her plate she rounded her eyes and looked back to Steve as he spoke up again.

"Don' leddem bother yeh." He smiled softly, "those who mind dunna matter an' those who matter dunna mind." The softly spoken quote had her shoulders relaxing and a sweet smile pass her pale face. Anabel's left hand reached out to covers his right and they continued their meal happily. They held the table for another hour until Anabel noticed the sun was beginning to set. With a pointed look to their waitress she suggested they take a walk along the beach back to her place.

Sending a glance out one of the large windows Steve grinned and agreed. They had a little scuffle about who would pay as their waitress walked over. Steve won by threatening to make her walk the plank and causing her to pitch a fit of giggles. Making their way down the grass, Steve voiced his concern for her walking across the large boulders between them and the beach's sand. Anabel grinned and slipped off her heels. Linking them through her fingers she skillfully scaled the rocks faster than Steve.

While Steve teased her for being a boy in a dress she ran down towards the water. He ran after her while struggling to slip his boots off. Anabel splashed in up to her ankles before turning back around to smile at him. The sight froze him in his tracks, the sunset lit her from behind, her mint coloured dress barely touching the water, her orange hair wild from the run. Using the distraction, Anabel quickly bent forward to splash him with the ocean's water.

Snapping back to reality Steve let out a guffaw and splashed what seemed like a bucketful at her. She squealed and tried to push him down playfully, only earning herself another splash. Wiggling out of his grasp Anabel found herself being chased briefly in the direction of her house. Feeling her chest tighten she smiled behind her and let her bum fall down on the very edge of the waves. Steve glanced down at her about to splash when she lifted her hand in a truce, the other pressing to her pumping chest.

About to tease her again, he frowned when he noticed the funny way she was breathing. Anabel slipped her hand into her pocket to fish out a puffer and bring it to her lips. While apologizing Steve settled down on the sand beside her. Anabel just smiled at him again, turning slightly to jump onto his chest. Her energy was zapped but he let her push him down to his back while she giggled. To his pleasure, Anabel littered his face with little kisses through her laughter.

xx

"Hey Anabel?" Peter called out, Anabel turned back to him. He waved at her to come over with a smile.

Anabel nodded and placed a quick kiss on Steve's scratchy cheek, "Meet me in the truck?"

He nodded with an "Aye m'Lady," before ducking out the door.

She made her way back towards the messy front desk, "What's up Peter?" Anabel asked happily, leaning on the worn countertop.

Peter sighed and looked around to make sure no one was watching. "Look," his tone had Anabel frowning slightly. "I know you've been hanging out with Steve for a while now." Peter's eyes dipped, his fingers playing with an old sticker on the desk. "But there's something about him you should know." Anabel lifted her hands then, cutting him off.

"I appreciate your concern Peter," her small voice held an air of protectiveness. "But whatever you're about to tell me, I'm sure Steve will eventually, and when he's ready for me to know." Peter gawked at her, Anabel said her goodbye and walked out the door swiftly. Walking around the block she jumped into the truck and shut the door without looking at Steve. Anabel played with the strings hanging off her jean shorts, not moving to start the truck.

"Somethin' wrong lass?" Steve whispered, reaching out to put his hand on the top of her leg. Anabel blushed, her fingers a breath away from where his palm warmed her skin. She lurched at him, jumping into his lap with a leg on each side of his. Steve gasped, surprise evident in his face as Anabel's lips came crashing down on his own. she kissed him desperately, like they had never kissed before.

After the initial shock, Steve wrapped his arms around her smaller frame. Groaning as Anabel pushed her body tighter against his. Having to pull back for air, Anabel laughed lightly and buried her flushed face in his neck. Steve breathed heavily, his eyes closing tightly as his lungs burned. Anabel's fingers twirled in his strawberry blond hair and her lips kissed along his neck tenderly. "Should we, ah..." Steve breathed, his words dissipating into a groan when Anabel unleashed her teeth to nip his jaw.

Anabel let out a whimpering moan, her head lifting up while her hips ground against Steve's. He let out a shaky breath as she looked up at him through half lidded eyes. Steve's hands moved up to grab the sides of her head gently. He cradled Anabel there for a moment, before pulling her forward to kiss her deeply again. This time was slow and drawn out, Anabel gripped one hand in his soft hair, the other crumpling up his baggy shirt.

Pulling back for a second time, Anabel littered his lips with tiny kisses. Without another word, she slipped back into her own seat and quickly took off down the road. Steve sat in shock, a smirk on his face, and slipped his hand back over to rest on her thigh. Higher this time. Anabel let out a small groan, the muscles in her leg twitching under his hand as she pressed the pedal down harder. The time it usually took Anabel to drive out of town towards the water was cut in half as she sped along the highway.

Peeling into the driveway, Anabel launched herself out of the truck, practically running into the front door. Steve let out a bellow of a laugh, loving the chase, and ran after her. His voice sent shivers down her spine while she ran up the stairs. Reaching her room Anabel rushed to unbutton and pull down her shorts. Steve galloped into the room just as she pulled the cascading shirt over her head. He let out a shuddering sigh and met her eyes.

Anabel took in a deep breath and lunged at him again. Her lips pressing to his and her fingers pulling off his vest. Her face dipped to his neck as she unbuttoned his shirt, trailing kisses down his neck and chest. Steve gruffly grabbed her shoulders and pulled her up to kiss him again. He walked her slowly backwards while she fumbled with the tie of his pants. Anabel felt herself being lowered onto the soft mattress of her bed and reached backwards to unclasp her bra.

Steve growled into her neck as she threw it away, his own pants finding their home on the wooden floorboards. He hesitated, looking down at Anabel in only her cotton panties. Her wide blue eyes drank in his body, her breath coming out shakily. Steve's hands shook, he had the urge to run. Thinking he had made a mistake, terror shocked his body. Then Anabel lifted her hands to him, wiggling her hips in anticipation. She whispered his name heatedly, her lips quivering.

With a moan, he crawled on top of her, kissing the skin of her collarbone with relish. Anabel sighed, running her hands through his hair and tossing his bandana to the floor. His curls tickled her chest as his lips travelled down between them. Steve gripped the sides of her underwear, she lifted her hips so he could pull them down and throw them away. "Damn clothes, shouldna' have them covrin' up somthin' so..." He trailed off as his eyes caught her smile. Her teeth small and white, hiding behind pink lips plump from the assault of his own.

Guilt trampled through his heart at the sight, Steve lifted a hand to cradle her cheek. Anabel sighed, her body swelling underneath him. She turned her face to kiss his palm, her eyes closing. "There be somethin' I should be tellin' yeh." he grunted. Anabel's eyes opened, glossy with fevered passion.

"Is it so important," Anabel whispered, snaking her smooth legs up his thighs. "That you have to postpone this?" Her fingers tangled in the ones he pressed to her cheek. Anabel's legs tightening around his waist to pull his hardened member against her wetness. Steve let out a loud groan, Anabel bit her lip and gasped. Taking a deep breath he looked down at her, the heat pressed against his penis making his world hazy

Steve nodded desperately, "I jus' don' wan'ya ter think I be takin' advantage."

Anabel shook her head, "Believe me Steve, you really aren't." Her hands dove into his hair again, pulling him down into another kiss. They moaned together, Steve's hands reached down to grab her hips. He lifted Anabel slightly, arranging her so he could slip inside of her slowly.

Their lips broke apart, Anabel's head rolling back with a shaking cry of pleasure. Steve groaned deeply, his chest rumbling against Anabel's. Their bodies were flush together, Steve's strong arms wrapping around her back tightly. Anabel's face flushed a deep red when she saw the look on his. Steve hissed out a long 'bollocks' and quickened his rhythm. The sounds coming out of Anabel were sweet and flushed with passion. He knew her not to be unsullied, but the way she was reacting to Steve's gentle motions had him thinking otherwise.

Anabel's hands came forward to brush his cheeks, then down his neck slowly. Steve let out a growl and pushed into her roughly. The quick and sudden thrust had her gripping his shoulders tightly. "Uhn!" Anabel cried out, "you're driving me crazy..." Her words were shaky and puffed out on a sigh. Steve chuckled, bringing his arms out from behind her back to prop himself up.

"Sorry, it's jus'..." His voice was gravel as he mumbled against her lips. "It's jus' been a long time..." His thrusts picked up, the surprise making a high pitched whimper come out of her. Anabel's eyes wanted to close, but the sight of her pirate moving atop her made them stay open. She wouldn't miss this for the world. Her lip's ached to taste all of him, Anabel pulled him closer to her. Her legs going higher on his hips, Steve's penis pushed deeper into her.

Anabel moaned against his neck, licking and kissing feverishly. "I find that hard to believe." Steve's dark chuckle vibrated against her again, sending her head back slightly in a moan. Anabel's hips rotated against Steve's, a whimper coming out of her. Steve's pace picked up further, causing the iron cast bed to creek and shake. A smile spread Anabel's lips, she always loved a creaking bed during sex. Strange as it was.

"Bollocks..." Steve stuttered, Anabel felt his prick twitching inside of her. A gasp slipped from her as her own climax threatened to peak. She hissed his name, his thrusts frantic now. At the utterance, Steve growled and hitched against her. He held himself in place and Anabel felt the hot jets spraying into her. The sensation causing her legs to tremble, she clutched him tightly, her walls tightening around him. They both moaned loudly at each others orgasms, their bodies falling limp and lips pressing together sloppily. After a moment Steve released his lover and rolled over to greet the cold attic air.

Steve's eyes clenched shut while his breath pumped in his chest. Anabel's own hectic breathing coming from beside him. After his heart beat was under control, Steve rolled over with a smile. It soon melted away when he made eye contact with Anabel. Her lips were turning blue, her hand was grasping her chest and her breath was desperate and dissipating quickly. His words failed him as he jumped to his feet in a panic. Anabel groaned and pointed to the drawer on her bedside table. Steve ran around the bed, fear swimming in his eyes. He ripped out the drawer, the contents spilling all over the floor.

A scream built up in his chest as he dropped in search of her puffer. As the seconds ticked by and Anabel's gasps became more terrifying the scream began to rip out of his throat. Screeching like a madman, Steve found the device rolled under the bed skirt and nearly launched himself at the bed. The cover was thrown across the room and he grabbed her jaw roughly to administer the vapour. Anabel's eyes popped open as she gasped and she shot up into a sitting position. Steve collapsed on the floor, his body shaking with sobs and eyes looking around with terror. Anabel picked the puffer off the bed and inhaled a second puff.

"Where am I?!" Steve screamed from the floor. Anabel's head snapped in his direction. Sis hair was whipping around as he looked around the room frantically. Anabel sat confused for a moment, but when she saw the tears running down his face, and the terror he had in his eyes she moved towards him. Steve's face turned quickly at her movement, he screamed and held up his hands.

"Steve!" she gasped, her voice hoarse from her episode. "It's Anabel, calm down baby, you're having a panic attack." Holding her hands up and trying to make herself look harmless, she slowly walked towards him. Steve's body was shaking violently, a cold sweat beading all over his body. Anabel spoke softly, trying to calm him down. When his fists fell she moved down to her knees in front of him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "I'm so sorry Steve, I just got, well I just got really into it and didn't think..."

They sat on the floor for a few moments, letting Steve regain his composure and Anabel's skin to return to its normal colour. When his sobbing subsided, Anabel gripped his elbows and made Steve stand with her. Anabel led him to the bed and tucked his shivering form in tightly against her own. She gasped when Steve's hand shot up to grab the side of her head. He pulled her into a rough kiss, breaking it quickly and pulling her into a bone crushing hug. Anabel sighed heavily, kissing along his shoulder and collarbone. No more words were shared as they kissed each others skin delicately. Neither letting go until they fell asleep.

xx

Steve lounged on a lawn chair, watching the waves flow gently in the summer sun. His hair flowed freely in the breeze, his chest bare and only clad in trousers. When his name was called from behind he turned in his chair to smile at Anabel. She ran down the path to the beach in a brown bikini and the shirt he had worn that day. Much to his pleasure she had left it unbuttoned.

"I brought supper!" Anabel laughed, holding up a picnic basket and sitting down on the lawn chair beside Steve's.

"Yeharr!" He bellowed, lifting his hands joyously.

"Sorry I forgot it!" She grinned, pulling out two bottles of water. Handing Steve one, Anabel set her own between her legs.

"Wha' we be feastin' on m'lady?" Steve took Anabel's hand, leaning forward to give her a soft kiss. Anabel giggled, sending heat through his body.

"Well you'll be having a turkey sub," she pulled out the plastic wrapped food, handing it to him. "With an apple and some chips." Steve sat back with a grin to enjoy his meal. "And I'll be having a pomegranate." Anabel pulled out a Tupperware dish.

Cracking open the lid, she smiled down at the two cut halves. Steve frowned as Anabel lifted a small spoon to her lips and ate happily. "Should'nya be havin' a bit more lass?" He grumbled, "I be hungry lookin' at'chya."

Anabel blushed, "No this is just fine," and took another bite.

Steve sat back up, wagging a ringed finger at her. "Now you've not been eatin' 'smuch lately, what be trubblin' yeh?"

Anabel rested the dish on her lap, her head dipping slightly. "My mother's coming to visit next week," Anabel sighed. "I'm just trying to lose some weight before she gets here."

Steve let out an offended scoff, "Wha' on this bloody earth makes yeh think yeh need ter do tha'?!" Anabel looked at him with a shocked face. Looking back down at her body as if it were obvious. Steve growled, setting his food back into the basket and doing the same with Anabel's.

"Yeh be perfect, a bloody porcelain treasure!" Steve said angrily, lifting himself over onto Anabel's chair. He straddled her right leg, putting his arms on either side of her shoulders. Anabel bit her lip, letting out a moan as Steve pressed his lower body to hers. He grinned down at her, "Yer mine, an' I be tellin' ya no' ta mussy up me treasure." Steve leaned in, pressing his lips to Anabel's roughly.

Whimpering softly, Anabel shivered as Steve lifted the back of the lawn chair. She heard it click and found herself laying flat under him. Anabel lifted her hands to wrap around Steve's neck. Smiling into the kiss Steve ran his lips down her chin to her neck.

"What are you doing?" Anabel stuttered, driving her fingers into his hair.

Steve chuckled, "I be workin' up an appetite fer yeh."

Anabel joined in his laughter, wiggling her legs in attempt to lift him off her. He sat up a bit, then flashed her a devilish grin before jumping to tickle her abdomen. She screeched and tried to fight him off while her body shook with laughter. "You're gonna give me an asthma attack you butt!" She gasped, Steve let up a bit and found himself pushed to the sand. Laughing, Anabel sat up to pull her puffer from the lunch bag.

Gasping in the prescription while sitting upright, Anabel shot Steve a strange look. He was still sitting on the beach, just looking out at the ocean with a placid expression. Thinking he was teasing her, she giggled his name and waved her hand infront of his face. With a snarl he grabbed it and squeezed. Anabel let out a yelp of pain, causing him to look at her.

Cold and hardened eyes looked at her. It stopped her reaction mid cry and sent a chill down her spine. When she whispered his name with both fear and confusion his eyes snapped back to normal and he lurched his hand away like he hand been stung. "I- I'm sorry Anabel…" Steve stuttered, his accent disappearing briefly. "I didn't know when I was for a second."

His wording had her tilting her head. Going onto his knees, Steve knelt beside her chair with a frown. "Could yeh fergive ol' Steve?" His accent returned had Anabel's shoulders sagging in relief.

"Always my sweet." She replied with a little nod before leaning forward to give him a kiss. "You were lost, I just need to find a better way to bring you back next time."

xx

"You don't think that's enough?" Anabel's mother's stern voice had Steve narrowing his eyes at Anabel's plate. On it sat a handful of salad. Anabel blushed and set the plate of barbecued chicken back down. Her gaze turning downwards and her arms shrinking in as if she wanted to appear smaller.

Steve tilted his head, if she were to get any smaller she would disappear. "Maybe the lass jus' be a wee bit hungry frum all tha' work she did gettin' the house ready." Steve grinned at Mrs. Starr, giving her a chivalrous wink. The woman scowled, turning her tiny nose up at the pirates lingo.

She was the kind of woman who wouldn't say what was going through her mind, but by the will of her wrinkled little hand she would ignore him. "You'll never find a rich husband with that ugly little figure! You have terrible bunches of fat on your abdomen!" Mrs. Starr slammed her shriveled palm on the wooden table top. Anabel just nodded her head softly.

Steve's face contorted to disgust, he slammed his own fists on the table letting out a ravenous "Yaaarrrrr!" The women jumped, Anabel's mother grasping her lapel, Anabel's head snapping up with wide eyes. "Yeh best keep yer tongue civil in the presence of a Lady of such grand stature." he growled at Mrs. Starr. "I'll no'ave yeh lashin' me woman wit' yer poison!" Mrs. Starr's face was turning purple, any more huffing and puffing would have her floating away on her hairy little cankles. Anabel just sat in her chair across from Steve, her gallant pirate, enjoying with a slack jaw him defending her. It was like watching her childhood fantasies coming to life in her antiqued dining room.

Anabel would sit in shame like this, regardless of what she had done or what was on her dinner plate, for the entirety of her childhood. Her blue eyes would close, no tears threatening to fall; And she would picture a pirate ship crashing through the ghastly pink curtains of her mother's cramped kitchen. The cats would scatter, her mother's round frame would spin and she would shriek. Anabel would giggle, sometimes forgetting to keep it in her head.

Her little eyes would open, her mother would have a look similar to the one she had right now. Then Anabel would be grabbed by the hair, or the front of her dress, and dragged down to the cellar. Her mother sputtering and growling would pull the switch out of the cubby under the stairs. In the dim light of the muddy cellar, Anabel would cry out for help as her mother lashed her. In her mind, the pirate would come rushing down the rickety stairs. He would pull his sword and hold it to her mother's wagging neck.

"Release the fair princess Anabel!" The pirate would bellow, her mother reduced to a blubbering mess on the bare floor. Anabel would be swept up into his arms and he would smell of smoke and the sea. Just like her father used to. The pirate would take her up into the sunlight a free woman. He would take her away from the poor fishing village and to a life of seafaring and booty plundering.

The chair clattering to the floor shook Anabel out of her fantasy. Steve and her mother had begun shouting at each other. They stood facing off like a couple of drunks past happy hour. The reality wasn't so sparkling and neat. Anabel's reality was a past littered with lesions and tears of blood. But Anabel's present, and future were hers to make. And with her pirate by her side, Anabel was a fierce warrior of the untamable ocean.

"STOP!" She screamed, standing quickly without dropping her chair. The two froze mid bellow, turning to gape at her in surprise. Steve had never seen Anabel so furious, nor had he heard her yell out of anger. Mrs. Starr lifted her crooked finger to point at her daughter, opening her mouth to turn her rage on her favorite punching bag. Anabel's eyes burned with wrath, "no mother!" She yelled, stopping the woman dead in her tracks.

"I'm not a scared little girl you can throw into the cellar anymore!" Anabel pointed a shaking hand at the direction of the front door. "You cannot disrespect me in my father's house! And I will not have you disrespecting my honorable buccaneer!" The shock on her mother's face was priceless. Pride practically beamed out of Steve's face as he straightened up and puffed his chest like a robin. Mrs. Starr looked back and forth between the two, her eyes popping out wildly.

With another grumbled insult, she waddled her way out of the dining room. Anabel took a deep breath and stormed out after her, watching with determined eyes as her mother grabbed her purse and scurried from the house. Anabel ran towards the door, slamming it and locking it tight

xx

Steve sat on the small couch that separated his bed from the rest of the tiny bachelor with a frown. He grumbled over his now muddied up monthly budget. His landlord had upped his rent unexpectedly, and his income stayed the same as expected. Picking up the phone sitting on his coffee table he dialed the only number he punched in these days. In all honesty he could of pressed redial and gotten the same result.

"G'mornin' beautiful," he grinned softly into the receiver. Anabel's reply was light and cheerful. "Nah, I be sound of mind an' body. Just run into a bit o'a financial snag, me rent's gunnup." The smile on his face faltered and he had to clear his throat before responding. "No need o'dat love, mebbe instead of goin' out, we can stay in? Cuddle 'n' watch a film?" Regardless of not being in person, Steve nodded into the receiver and grunted happily.

"Oh love," he mumbled to Anabel. "Yeh dunna need ter feel inclined-" her tinkling voice cut Steve off. He nodded again, "aye, we can talk about it t'night." A few more grumbled words and the receiver was clicked back into place.

Anabel smiled and set her phone down. She walked back through the kitchen and pushed her strips of bacon around. Thoughts of what it would be like living with her lover swam through her mind. As she sat and munched on her breakfast little giggles formed around her toast at her imaginings.

A few hours later her phone rang again. This time she was sitting on a lawn chair at the beach. A book in one hand and a vodka on the rocks in the other. Quickly setting the open book on her lap she reached for the phone with a smile. Knowing it was Steve, he was the only one that called her. "Hello handsome! " she giggled.

He let out a chuckle, "ol' Steve'll be stayin' out a bit longer today. The boys at the gym be having a Car Wash."

Surprise had her eyebrows popping, "huh? What for?" As Steve explained the situation with Globogym Anabel made her way back towards the house. By the time she unlocked the front door she was agreeing to pop by and help them out. "I have to pick some stuff up for supper anyway."

"Mmmm," Steve groaned playfully into the phone, "What yeh be cookin' up?"

Anabel let out another giggle, "something delicious."

"As always," Steve grinned, "love yeh." Replying with her own devotion she clicked off the phone and went upstairs to shower the beach off of her.


	2. Beyond the Sunset

**Beyond the Sunset**

Anabel tapped her hand on the steering wheel of her Chevy to the music as she drove down the road. A long line of cars were piled up next to the signs denoting a car wash. "The boys must be doing really well!" She grinned, craning her neck to search out familiar faces. Not seeing them, she nearly drove by them standing on the other side of the road.

Pulling in, she looked with disgust at the man watching Justin polish his tires. Cutting the engine she slipped out of the cab, brushing her hands down her sundress. Steve stood shirtless next to the rest of the misfits, Anabel smiled and waved as she walked over. "How's it going guys?" She asked, slipping her arm around Steve's lower back and giving him a kiss.

"Terrible. Mind giving us a lift back to the gym?" Peter grumbled, making his way over to her truck and jumping in the back. She frowned after him and looked up at Steve, he nodded with a frown and called for Justin to wrap it up. Steve snuggled in close to her in the cab and noting the fear evident on Justin's face as the others climbed in the back Anabel motioned for him to jump in as well.

Thankfully the extremely illegal drive was just a few blocks and they didn't run into any squad cars. No one spoke as they all ambled back into the gym. Peter flicked the light on and Justin let out a scream, causing Anabel to jump and scream from the shock. Everyone froze and turned to see what Justin had been so afraid of. "Relax Justin," Peter grumbled, pointing to the cardboard version of the owner of Globogym. "It's just a cut out."

Peter made his way over to the cut out and triggered a voice recording. "At Globogym we're better than you, and we know it. Sign up now." He waved his hand over the glowing red eyes. "Do you smell that fitness? I do, rock it and shock it baby." With a sigh he grabbed and envelope that was dangling from White's fake hand. "You gotta burn it to earn it." The recording played again.

"What's in the envelope?" Dwight piped up while Anabel stood on her tiptoes to peek over the group.

"Free thirty day trial memberships to Globogym," Peter mumbled while they made their way to the lounge area.

"It's a joke Owen," Dwight corrected the ever positive man. "He sent it to us as an insult."

Gordon took the envelope from Peter and peered at it. "Maybe we could sell them for cash 'cuz the car wash actually cost us money." He dropped his bag while Steve set down the bucket of cleaning supplies. Anabel perched on the arm of the couch to allow Steve a seat. Resting her arm around his shoulders she nuzzled the side of his head and gave him a little kiss.

"Wait so we're further away from saving this place?" Justin squeaked.

"Looks like it." Anabel sighed.

Owen set the huge sign he was carrying on the opposite couch and perched on the back of it. "We're never gonna raise enough money," he grumbled. Dwight added that their situation outright sucked.

Peter, still standing, cracked open his beer and addressed the group. "Guys I know this is tough to take, but if an impromptu car wash doesn't raise us the fifty thousand dollars we need, to save this place then I guess it just isn't in the cards." While speaking he walked through the lounge and stopped to look back at them. "Trust me here. If there was any way, anyway in the _world_ we could raise fifty thousand dollars in thirty days, short of robbing a bank, I'd do it."

The room paused, Dwight rubbed his chin before speaking up. "We could sell blood and semen." In response Steve took his hand away from his mouth to let out a disgusted sound. "What?" Dwight lost his smile, "Not mixed together."

Peter had an exhausted look on his face. "Guys," he walked back towards the table and started tossing beers around. "I love the enthusiasm, I love the energy here." Steve stood just in time to catch his beer with his fingertips. "But we're looking at this the wrong way. Let's celebrate the _good_ times that was Joe's." Justin went to catch his but smacked it away, hurting his fingers in the process. Anabel tried to stifle her giggle but failed, Steve looking at her with a grin to hand her a beer.

"We gotta start looking at this Irish-wake style." Peter continued tossing a can at Owen, who didn't even notice as it flew past. Anabel was having a hard time controlling her laughter. Justin made it worse by opening his beer and having it explode in his face. Steve chuckled with her before taking a drink of his own. "Let me be the first to say goodbye to Average Joe's. We gave it a hell of a run, guys. Now let's try to have some fun." Peter turned to walk towards his office. "I'm gonna put on 'The Thong Song', and we'll tear this place apart."

Anabel shrugged and let her bottom slide down onto the couch cushion Steve had left unattended. "Wait, wait. Peter, Peter," Gordon stuttered. "We could play dodgeball."

Peter stopped walking and turned back around with a sigh. "That's very nice, Gordon, but everyone's tired. Playing a game isn't gonna help."

"There's a tournament in Las Vegas." Gordon stood holding a magazine while the others looked at him in confusion. "I feel so dumb I didn't think about it before. I read about the Las Vegas International Dodgeball Open every single year in Obscure Sports Quarterly."

"Of course. That's a totally common thing." Peter half teased with an unamused shrug.

Gordon seemed oblivious to the sarcasm. "The best part is it's open to any team that wins a regional qualifying match."

From his seat on the couch Dwight spoke next. "How is dodgeball gonna get us the fifty thousand dollars?"

"They have a cash prize for the first place winner." Gordon answered with excitement.

"How much?" Anabel smiled around Steve, resting her hand on his shoulder and letting his arm snake around her waist.

"Fifty thousand dollars!" Gordon grinned, slamming the magazine down on the coffee table. In the excitement Owen stood and Anabel felt the air in the room ripple with change.

Peter walked back in with a shrug. "Guys, we're not gonna get fifty thousand dollars for playing _dodgeball_."

The group turned to him with mild shock. Anabel stood now frowning at the whole situation. "Why not?" Gordon asked with a slack face.

"First of all, none of us even know how to play dodgeball."

"I do." Justin piped up, causing the group to turn towards him. "We played it in PE last showed us this film about it and everything."

Dwight let a smile rise on his face. "Can you get your hands on that film?"

"Sure, I guess." Justin shrugged.

"Guys, can we please try to be serious here for one second?" Peter sighed, looking at Anabel with exhaustion. "Anabel back me up here!"

She, in turn shrugged and gave him an equally exhausted glance. "Who am I to tell them what they can't do? They can atleast _try_..."

Dwight stood to lean over the table at the magazine. "You said anything we could do to raise the money." Justin grinned while picking up the magazine. "This is that anything. This is it!" He looked to the rest of them and lifted his hand. "Come on, show of hands. Who wants to play dodgeball?" The group all raised their hands, Steve put his drink down and Anabel raised her hand with him.

"Come on." Justin pleaded Dwight, who stood looking skeptical before lifting his hand stubbornly. The group turned to look at Peter, still holding his hand by his side. "Come on, Pete." Justin shrugged.

Peter let out a sigh before rolling his eyes. "You guys had me at blood and semen. Come here." He walked forward for a round of high fives before nudging Anabel with his elbow. "Now is the fair maiden going to be joining us?"

Feeling multiple sets of eyes turning her way Anabel let a blush crawl up her neck. "You wanna play?" Justin probed, ever eager.

"Actually, with my asthma I don't think it's the best idea." She brushed off, feeling guilty until they nodded and smiled it away.

xx

Two days alter Anabel found herself standing in the middle of the Waldorf Recreational Centre trying not to laugh at a bunch of grown men in matching uniforms. "Sorry I'm late guys," Peter waltzed in, a joint between his lips. Anabel popped her eyebrows at him and he handed her the last half of it. She shrugged her shoulders and accepted.

"Bad morning boss?" Dwight eyeballed him, Peter replied about them following good nights and pushed the life out of the remainder of what Anabel handed back to him. She turned to Steve with a little more gusto and gave him a good luck kiss.

"Don't hurt yourself," she smiled, patting his chest and sauntering off towards the bleachers. Not wanting to risk a fall from the wooden bleachers, Anabel opted for a seat in the second row. Not very high, but not out in the open either. She ignored the anxiety felt from having someone sitting behind her and looked to her right to see where Gordon's wife was. In response to the man's greeting, his wife scowled at him and sent him the loser symbol.

A surprised frown made it to Anabel's face and she turned back to the court. A giggle nearly slipped past her changing lips at the sight of a group of Girl Scouts entering through the far doors. Her pirate let out an exhausted 'bollocks' and a chuckle slipped out of her. Clearing her throat as a handful of people gave her dirty looks Anabel readied herself as the game started.

When the first ball was thrown she noticed a blond woman walk in and take a seat in the front row. Anabel's attention was caught by another girlish scream. Her mouth hung open as the guys had their literally asses handed to them. Steve started yelling angrily and incoherently when he got pelted with balls. Giggling a bit, but underlined in worry she hoped he would calm down.

Peter was the last one on the court, finally hitting one of the Girl Scouts. But she pulled a fake injury on him and while he was apologizing and seeing if she was alright her teammates hit him out. With a frown Anabel hopped off the bench and walked briskly to join the Joes. Linking her fingers around Steve's arm she told them all with confidence that they did fantastic.

"Get over yourself Anabel," Peter grumbled. "The little trolls kicked our asses." Anabel's head fell along with her smile and she pressed herself closer to Steve's side. While waiting for the winners to be announced Steve, in a hushed but determined tone, had Peter apologizing to Anabel with shame in his face.

"We have a bit of a problem here." The announcer interrupted his speech when someone ran up to him and whispered in his ear. "Unfortunately for Troop two seventeen during the ADAA-required random drug screening, one of your player's urine tested positive for three separate types of anabolic steroids,and a low-grade beaver tranquilliser." Shock and confusion passed through the crowd and Anabel looked up at Steve with a huge grin. "I'm afraid, by rule, your team must be disqualified."

At that point the girls all started to yell and walk out, leaving a taller one standing alone and crying. "By the power vested in me, I declare the winner of this year's Dodgeball Regional Qualifying Tournament and Grammar Jamboree to be Average Joe's Gym." Sound erupted around her as the gang celebrated and congratulated each other.

Later, the group sat around a table at the Dirty Sanchez bar. Peter was on one side of Anabel, flirting with the blond woman she now knew was Catherine Vetch, the lawyer doing his audit. Leaving them to their banter, she focused her attention on listening to Steve's conversation with the rest of them. Behind her the door opened and she heard the voice of the owner of Globo Gym.

"Hey, White. I didn't think that Nazi camp got out until eight. Did you decide to skip arts and crafts?" Peter taunted as the group stopped talking and turned to see White Goodman and his entourage.

"Yes, I did," he replied in ignorance. "Oh hello Kate," White changed his tone to mock surprise. "I wasn't aware I was paying you to socialize."

Catherine rolled her eyes, "you're not. I'm off the clock."

"Isn't it _convenient_ for you, and the _clock_?" White replied with finger quotations, again Kate rolled her eyes. "I dropped by to congratulate you on your victory by disqualification and introduce you to the team that will win the Las Vegas Dodgeball Open. My team." Anabel joined Kate in rolling her eyes as White pointed to each person with him in turn. "Allow me the pleasure of introducing you to, Blade. Laser. Blazer. I've believe you've met my fitness consigliere, Me'Shell."

"We met." Peter nodded. Anabel gaped at the largeness and hilarity of each man before White came to the last of them. Which happened to be an unfortunately grown woman.

"And I almost forgot our last player. Meet Fran Stalinofskivitchdavitovichski." At her introduction Justin spit out his mouthful of water all over the table. "In her home country of Romanovia, dodgeball is the national sport. Her nuclear power plant's team won the championship five years running, which makes her the deadliest woman on earth with a dodgeball. Ball me, Blazer." White lifted his hand to accept a dodgeball, only to hand it to Fran. "Show them, Fran."

Throwing the dodgeball with deadly force, Fran smashed a guy across the room into the record machine. With a cry of pain he fell to the floor and stopped moving. Anabel turned to Steve and they shared a terrified look while White blathered on something outlandish. "I think that guy might really be dead." Justin whispered to Dwight with terror.

Gordon stuttered in confusion across from her. "Wait a minute. How can you be entered in the Las Vegas Open? You didn't win a regional qualifying match."

Always rude, White replied in a high-pitched mocking tone. "Oh, my God. We never even won a regional qualifying match." Anabel gaped at him in disgust as he changed his tone to serious. "Yeah. Now I remember. The dodgeball chancellor's an extremely personal friend of mine. I helped him shed some unwanted poundage before beach season. So close your rule book on that one, Poindextor."

"White, we didn't come here to _rumble_. We came here to celebrate as a team. Now if you don't mind There's plenty of bar here for you and the Globo-nauts." Peter tried to calm the situation as Anabel felt her anger bubble. White continued to taunt, not knowing when to stop.

"What team?" He grinned, walking around the table to oogle them. "Your best player thinks he's a pirate." Steve let out a war cry and slammed his hands on the table. Anabel let out her own offence as Steve stood to fight White. Before she could stand to throw her own punches Peter got between the pirate and the bully while White mocked being afraid.

"First of all, he is way more of a pirate than you will ever be." Peter pointed out while Steve sat down with a mad scowl. Anabel met his frown and rubbed her hand along his forearm. "Secondly, we don't know who our best player is yet." Peter waved his hand over the group. "We've only had one game. It could be any one of us at this point."

"Go ahead, make your jokes, Mr Jokey... Joke-maker." White retorted. "But let me hit you with some knowledge. You should quit now and save yourself the embarrassment of losing with these losers in Las Vegas, La Fleur."

"Alliteration aside, I think I'll take my chances in the tournament." Peter responded with slight exhaustion.

"Yeah, you will take your chances." White stuttered out, beginning the short lived back and forth. Anabel tuned it out and continued to rub Steves arm to calm him down. When they were finished bickering White gave his, thankfully, final words. "Me and my squad's gonna split, but we'll see you at the tournament. And, La Fleur, best bring your bib cos it's gonna get messy." With a swift kick, he knocked a waitress holding a huge tray of food. The whole thing fell between Steve and Owen, successfully getting everyone at the table covered.

Peter tried to check on the waitress but she took off with agitation. White and his goons walked out laughing while Peter checked on his friends. "OK, guys, let's just get ourselves cleaned up and head on home, alright?" Anabel shook a piece of lettuce off her arm and huffed her way out the door.

xx

Anabel stood in the kitchen the next day, just finishing up supper for her and Steve. A soft knock came from the front door and she poked her head around the corner in confusion. Calling for the person to enter, Steven lumbered in with his hand covering his eye. Letting out a yelp Anabel rushed over to him, "what happened?" She cooed, pulling his hand away to gasp at the swollen eye underneath.

"Our new dodgeball coach hit me widda wrench." Steve grunted in pain, wrapping his other arm around her shoulders. "Is it bad?" Anabel gave his arm a swat and reached for her purse.

"We're going to the hospital!" As she dragged him out of the house he cried about supper. "I can reheat the chicken Steve, you're eye looks crazy!"

At the emergency Anabel left Steve to be bandaged up while she grabbed him some coffee. The doctor's wanted to wait for the test results to make sure he wouldn't have anything other than a black eye. On her way back she stopped in at the gift shop in search of a very specific item. Finding it with glee she made her way back to the hospital room.

"He'll need to keep his eye covered for a few days while it heals, to prevent any straining on his retina." The doctor filled her in while Steve sipped his beverage. Anabel nodded, her hand resting on his shoulder with worry. "But he got off lucky and shouldn't have any lasting damage." Letting out a rush of air she bent forward and place a kiss on the top of his head.

"Thank you Doctor Williams," Anabel smiled. Before he turned to leave, he gave a second thought and beckoned Anabel to join him in the hallway. With slight confusion she followed, "is something else wrong?" She asked innocently while he closed the door to Steve's room.

"No, no," the doctor shook his head. "The nurse will come to discharge you in thirty minutes." He took and deep breath and looked back through the window at Steve, who was now flipping through the channels on the television.

"Then what is it?" Anabel frowned, not liking where this conversation was going.

"Have you ever considered to have your brother institutionalized?" The doctor spoke low and looked into her eyes with seriousness. Shock passed her face and then it turned to blatant anger. Her rounded eyes narrowed and her cheeks puffed up like she imagined her mothers would. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Steve's back go straight at her reddening complexion.

"First of all," Anabel huffed, her mind going blank and her finger raising to point at the doctor. As her mouth opened to sputter something incoherent the door swung open and Steve pulled her back into the room. "Steve! What-?" He cut her off with a quick kiss before closing the door and glaring at the doctor through the window.

"Yer looked like yeh were fixin' ta rip Doc's head clear off." He chuckled, leading her to sit on the bed. Anabel's face was still blooming red and her chest pumping in huffs of air. Steve gave her a playful look and handed her her puffer. With a sigh Anabel accepted and tried to calm herself. "Yeh can't let yerself be bugged by people like that." He whispered, pushing a stray strand of hair out of her face.

"I know, I guess I'm a little testy being in a hospital." Anabel rubbed her eyes in attempt to extinguish the hospital themed memories crawling through her mind. Twitching at unexpected fingers on her arm she looked at Steve with a shaky smile.

"I know love, sorry yeh had ta take ol' Steve 'ere." His low grumble had Anabel calming slightly. With a tiny gasp she rummaged around in her purse while Steve chuckled.

"It's alright babe, look I got you something." In her palm sat a black leather eyepatch with two leather strings meant to tie behind one's head. Her face lit up with a grin as Steve let out a pirates celebratory cheer. "Turn around I'll help you put it on." Still grinning Steve turned in his seat. Anabel instructed him to hold the eyepatch in its place while she tied the strings. Checking to see that it stayed properly when he turned back, Anabel leaned forward to place a kiss over it. Letting her lips linger Steve let out a chuckle before she leaned back to look at him. They smiled at each other and let their lips meet lightly.

xx

Over the next few days Steve would show up with an increasing amount of bruises and welts. During supper one night he humorously explained how Gordon had been hit by two cars. When Anabel expressed her worries he shrugged them off. "We be much improving lass," Steve grumbled around a mouthful of potato. "We'll be winning in Las Vegas in no time!" Letting out a heavy sigh Anabel's mind wandered and she started to change the subject.

"Given any thought on moving in?" Anabel whispered bashfully, pushing a slice of carrot around her plate. Chuckling lightly, Steve reached out to take her hand.

"I be here most a the time anyway," he grumbled with a lopsided grin. Anabel let out a giggle and reached over the table to give him a quick peck.

In the following week Steve was back and forth between training for the Las Vegas tournament and packing his small apartment. He would retell the days events to Anabel over tea before they tackled his hodgepodge personal items. The day before they were taking their flight to Las Vegas Steve finally packed the back of Anabel's truck and bid farewell to his home of four years.

At the venue, Anabel was prevented from joining the others in the changing rooms. "Sorry Miss," the much taller security staffer held his hand up. "Only players and coaches are permitted in the locker rooms." Nodding politely she wished Steve good luck and went to find her own seat in the crowd. Rolling her eyes at the dodgeball dancers Anabel perked up when the opposing team came out onto the court.

Eagerly waiting for Average Joes to run out her face fell in shock when they came out of the fog in full kink attire. The crowd fell silent and a few people yelled obscenities. Seeing them in leather had Anabel giggling after she recovered from the slight shock. Once they started playing it didn't take long for Gordon to be hit out. Then Anabel winced as Peter was sent to the sidelines.

Dwight side checked Steve and Anabel let out a gasp as the pirate hit the floor while getting hit with a ball. Her heart leapt in worry when Dwight got smashed in the face, leaving only Kate as Justin was tagged out as well. With a boisterous cheer from Anabel Kate tagged one out on the other team. Louder was her next cry as she caught a ball.

Peter came back into the game and caught a ball as he returned to the court. By this time Anabel was standing in front of her chair cheering with excitement. With only one opponent left it was an easy win for the Joes. Giggling with pride Anabel nearly ran down to join them as they left the court. Just meeting Steve in time to see a group of goths walk up wearing the Average Joe uniforms, Anabel had to stifle a round of laughter.

"You must be Daddy."

xx

The next day was a blur of wins for the Joes and cups of coffee all in a row for Anabel. Boredom set in at having to sit in the same chair for hours on end while the teams battled against each other to make it to the finals the next day. While she stood to cheer for the wing Gordon made single handedly it dawned on her that the Average Joes were going to have to head to head with Globo Gym themselves.

On their way to the bar in celebration, Patches O'Houlihan voiced his opinion on Anabel's worries. "Tomorrow we're gonna pecker-slap those Globo Gym bastards." The group cheered as they walked through the hotel's casino.

"You really think we can beat Globo Gym Pete?" Justin asked Peter, walking in front of Anabel and Steve.

Peter grinned down at his friend, "as long as we got Patches, we got a shot." With perfect but horrific timing, a hanging billboard crashed down from the ceiling to crush the aforementioned coach. Screams passed through the room and Anabel hid her face in Steve's shoulder.

xx

"Well, it's probably the way he would have wanted to go." Owen sighed, setting his drink down on the table in front of them. He, Steve, Justin, Gordon, Dwight and Anabel sat around a table in the bar much later mulling over their loss.

"What?" Dwight gaped at him in shock. Anabel matched his offence and looked back to where Kate and Peter were at the bar talking.

"Guys," Gordon whined in utter despair. "What are we gonna do without Patches?"

"We're gonna get our taints handed to us thats what." Dwight sassed back, taking another drink of his beer.

Justin leaned towards Gordon with a stunned look. "What's a taint?"

"I dunno. Sounds bad." He responded, shaking his head.

Owen lifted his hands in a plea, "Come on, guys. We got Peter." Anabel nodded as Steve silently downed the rest of his third beer. Her brows furrowed at him while Dwight leaned onto the table.

"And they got guys named Laser and Blazer and Taser, and all kinds of asers." Dwight shot out, causing Anabel to giggle a bit.

"Gar," Steve burped out while slamming his glass down on the table. "Steve's gotta go drain the sea monster." Rolling her eyes, Anabel moved her legs so Steve could walk around her. Soon after he left Kate and Peter came over with more drinks.

"Here you go guys. Justin, your virgin daiquiri." Kate said while handing Justin his drink.

"Thanks, Ms Veatch." Justin replied, pulling the straw into his mouth. Anabel accepted her drink as Kate made sure Gordon didn't want anything. Peter sat down beside Owen while he voiced his concern.

"Dwight says we'll get killed out there, Peter."

Peter sighed and tried to wave him off, "let's not talk about tomorrow."

"Well what are we gonna do Pete?" Just piped up with worry.

Peter was quickly becoming restless with the conversation and responsibility everyone was putting on him. "I don't know justin. It's a bit complicated." With a worried expression, Anabel looked on as the boys started heckling Peter with almost doe eyes.

"What do you guys want from me? I don't have a plan for you. We're gonna play Globo Gym tomorrow and we're probably gonna lose." Peter let out with exhaustion, everyone stopped speaking and their faces fell in sadness. "It's the truth. The sooner you guys get that through your head, the easier this will all be." Peter stood scowling and walked out cursing.

"He didn't mean that." Gordon mumbled. Anabel locked eyes with Kate as Justin asked if he was being serious.

"He's very stressed out right now." Anabel cooed, trying to sooth the others.

"I've never seen him like that." Dwight gaped, they all turned to watch Peter walk towards the back exit by the washrooms.

Kate let out a sigh and stood solemnly. "OK, guys. Let's get out of here and get some rest for tomorrow, right?" Shuffling in her seat, Anabel crained her neck to see if she could find Steve.

"You guys go ahead, I'm going to wait for Steve and we can go back together." Kate smiled down at her and they waved goodbye. After sitting there alone for almost an hour, Anabel finally sent a waiter in to check for him.

"Sorry Miss," he frowned at her when he came back out. "There's no one in there." Anabel's face fell and she just nodded. Taking a deep breath, the tiny ginger pushed open the exit door and started to walk down the block to their hotel. Cars drove by quickly, strangers sent her looks she saw from the corner of her eyes. Fear gripped her arms around her chest as she hurried down the sidewalk alone in the dark.

Anabel didn't let out her breath until she locked the hotel room door behind her. Her face flushed with the chill and her own panic. "Steve?" She called out before turning the lights on, "are you here?" Her words trailed off into sadness as she looked around the empty room. Worry inched its way into her mind. Pulling a heavier cardigan over her shoulders, Anabel yanked open the door again to go find him.

"Steve!" She gasped in surprise. Her pirate stood there covered in some kind of pink goop, a frown on his face and his bandana in his hand. "I was just about to go out looking for you, you just took off!" Tears swam in her eyes as she moved back to let him enter. Steve's mouth stayed closed as she fretted over him, instructing him with worry to undress in the bathroom.

Anabel waited on the small couch in the main room while Steve showered quickly and came out in pyjamas she had handed him through the slightly open door. It wasn't until they lay in bed together, cuddling and sharing small kisses, that Steve started telling her what had happened. Anabel frowned at first, not liking the fact he had stopped using his buccaneer accent.

"I know that being a pirate is my way of coping." Steve whispered, brushing stray hair from her cheeks. "It keeps a semblance of normalcy and helps me forget my past. But its embarrassing and I need to get a grip on reality." Steve's words hit her core as he looked down at her with high expectations. Anabel lingered on Peter's outburst earlier and felt like mimicking his relinquishment of such responsibility.

Choosing instead to sigh deeply, she took his hand and kissed his fingers. "Basically, I love you no matter what and I just want you to do what makes you happy." Anabel whispered with love, "if you think its time to put the pirate away then its your decision."

Steve nodded slowly and gave her a little smile. "Will you help me cut my hair?"

A pout made it's way to Anabel's face, "_that_ might make me cry…" When hurt crossed his face she pitched forward to give him a kiss with a little giggle. Looking at the time, she noticed the closest Walmart would be closed and promised to go in the morning and get everything they would need. For the time being she was going to enjoy his hair as much as she could.

xx

"It sounds like the games over already," Anabel whispered, her arm linked tightly around Steve's. Steve walked beside her a new man, a nervous look on his face as they entered the arena and tried to push through the crowd.

"Hey," Steve called out, "Peter." He waved a little and let his hand fall back to brush his hair slightly. Peter turned with a surprised reaction and looked at the two of them. "I just wanted to tell you, that I thought about what you said." Steve spoke with little confidence, he turned to look at Anabel with love and felt his ego push forward a little. "I guess you're right. I'm not really a pirate."

Peter looked at them with a fleeting moment of disappointment before smiling a little. "I don't know, Steve." Anabel's heart beat a little faster and a grin snuck its way onto her face at his tone. "If you're not a pirate, who the hell am I gonna split all that buried treasure with?" Peter swept his arm around and pointed to the opening treasure chest filled with money.

"Gar…" Steve gasped with his accent, Anabel let out a little giggle. He looked at the chest with excitement and Anabel felt her heart swell with his grin. "Peter…" Steve grumbled at his friend.

Peter responded in his regular voice, "Gar, Steve." Lifting his arms Steve came towards him for a reuniting hug. Anabel cheered as Steve let out a loud "Yeeharr!" and they all welcomed him back with hurrahs and friendly embraces.


End file.
